A Quiet Night In
by secretlyscully
Summary: Richard and Asbel have a quiet night in, and figure out where they stand with regards to each other.


**A/N 1: First off, I would like to apologize to everyone waiting for updates on my other stories. I've been really busy with school-work and dealing with some personal issues, but I promise updates are coming. I'm working on them right now, in fact, and I've implemented a system for myself that I refuse to deviate from, which will mean more frequent updates. Again, I apologize.**

**A/N 2: This is for my bro, Becca, because she finished that essay and this is her reward!**

* * *

Asbel Lhant sighed as the boat pulled into Port Barona. He hadn't been back in the city in months, too busy running around on assignment from the Knights. He'd been in Yue Liberte as Richard's personal ambassador, with barely any time to himself. Currently, he was returning to Barona to receive his commission as part of the military contingency for the new embassy in Yue Liberte.

Stepping ashore, he shouldered his pack and dodged the throbbing crowd, most of whom were waiting for their sons, brothers, and husbands to come back from building the embassy in Yue Liberte. No one was waiting for him. Hubert was back in Strahta, working with President Paradine to create a joint council between Strahta and Windor to deal with the threat of Fendel. Cheria was back in Lhant caring for Sophie. Malik had stayed behind in Yue Liberte to oversee the building of the embassy. Pascal was in the Amarcian enclave, working with her sister to help Fendel with their eleth problem. And Richard…

Asbel shook his head. He didn't even know if they would have an opportunity to meet up. They tried to see each other as often as possible, their relationship somewhere between best friends and lovers. One night, before Asbel had been sent to Strahta as an emissary, Richard had confessed that Asbel was the only person he could trust. But that had been a year ago, just about, and Asbel had no idea where Richard was, mentally, or what the King was doing.

His room in the Knight Academy was as sparse as he remembered. A sturdy wooden bed jutting against the thick stone walls, a single dingy window letting strained sunlight in, and a hand-made dresser (which Asbel had actually made himself when he first came to the academy) resting at the foot of the bed. There was a hook on the wall where he could hang his sword-belt and his jacket – another fixture Asbel had made himself. He placed his pack on top of the dresser and flopped onto the bed, his hair bouncing against his forehead.

There was a knock on his door, and he scrambled to his feet, propping himself against the open door. "Hey, Lukas," Asbel said, greeting one of his fellow classmates. "How are things here in Barona?"

"As calm as expected, Asbel." Lukash sauntered into the room, folding his arms across his chest. "I still don't understand why King Richard gave you an honorary diploma and then sent you away to Strahta. It doesn't make any sense, especially because you're clearly a favorite of his. You'd think he wants you close."

"I don't dare pretend that I know what goes on in King Richard's mind."

Lukas stayed a while longer, catching Asbel up on the goings-on in Barona, and then retired to his room, leaving Asbel alone with his thoughts. "What is going through your mind, Richard," Asbel asked, staring out the window.

The question wouldn't get answered, it didn't need to. Asbel didn't even need to see Richard to know what was going through his mind. The king was busy trying to make reparations for his stint as a villain and didn't have much time for a life outside of that. Asbel reached over to his pack and rummaged through it, pulling out the ring Richard had given him when they were children. He slipped it onto his finger, amazed that it still fit, and stared at the inlays.

"Damn it, Richard. Damn it."

There was another knock on the door, and two of Richard's personal armsmen walked through the door. "The King has requested your presence, Lord Lhant. Please, grab your things and come with us. The Academy has been informed, you are not to stay here while in Barona, by Royal decree."

Asbel scrambled to his feet and shrugged into his jacket, barely remembering to grab his pack and his sword. The armsmen glanced at the ring still wrapped around Asbel's left ring finger, but said nothing, escorting Asbel into the castle.

It was as imposing as ever, the slick white stone and high arches. It had been a long time since Asbel had been in the place, and he was somewhat relieved to see that nothing had changed on the inside. He could still make his way around the entire castle, through all the halls and doors, with complete ease.

They took him to the throne room, and Asbel flashed back to when they confronted Cedric, back when Richard was fighting for his throne and hadn't succumbed to the darkness that their childhood misadventures had implanted in him. They had cleaned up the blood years ago, immediately after the confrontation with Cedric, but Asbel could still see the stains. He shook himself and knelt before Richard, who smiled.

"Asbel. I'm sorry for having them kidnap you, but…" Richard paused, rubbing his chin. "I've missed you, Asbel. I know you're needed in Strahta, and that you and Hubert working together will help solidify the relationship between myself and President Paradine. I know these things." He stood, walking towards Asbel's kneeling form. "You are both excused," he said to the armsmen, who bowed and walked out the door. "Stand, Asbel."

"Richard…"

The king wrapped Asbel in a tight hug, his lips finding Asbel's ear. "God, Asbel, I've missed you so much."

They stood there, arms trapping each other, and let time trickle away. Richard took a shaky breath and held Asbel closer, and Asbel felt tears wet his neck. Asbel smoothed Richard's jacket, his hands tracing circles through the fabric. Richard was breaking down, over what Asbel didn't know, but all Asbel could think of doing was trying to rub sympathy and compassion into Richard's skin like a protective armor.

"What do you need, Richard?"

"I don't know. I really don't know." Richard pulled back, his arms still around Asbel's shoulders. "I… Come with me."

Asbel nodded, and found himself dragged into the royal bedroom. The room was bathed in a soft gold, with the sheets a stark red to contrast with the pale walls and light carpet. Asbel sat on the edge of the bed, watching as Richard paced up and down in front of his personal bathroom. The king looked flustered his hair frazzled and his clothes askew.

"You can tell me anything, Richard."

Richard paused, his eyes focused on Asbel's hands. "You kept the ring."

"Of course. You gave it to me, and it helped keep me on target when we were running around trying to save you." Asbel stood and walked over to Richard. "It's the most precious thing I've ever been given."

They stood, staring at each other as the sun sank below the horizon. Richard had Asbel's hand cradled in his own, his fingers tracing the ring. He was mesmerized by how… right it looked on Asbel's finger. It was as though he owned Asbel, in some strange way. Not owned as in he could dictate what Asbel did, but owned as in they were entwined on a spiritual level, like they were always going to be connected to each other.

"Richard?"

"Stay here for the week, Asbel. I don't… I need you."

"Okay."

The bed was big enough for ten people, but Richard and Asbel met somewhere in the middle, their bodies wrapped up in each other. Asbel rested his head on Richard's chest, his eyes drooping. He wasn't quite asleep, but wasn't awake enough to really understand what was going on around him. He did feel Richard move closer, and the king's arms wrapped tightly around Asbel's shoulders.

Sun didn't stream through the windows. It crept to the floors and set the gold alight, but the bed was shielded, allowing Richard and Asbel to remain asleep even as noon crept up on them. The only interruption, which shattered the sanctuary of sleep, was Richard's armsmen, who were incessantly pounding on the door.

"What," Richard growled, propping himself up against a mountain of pillows.

"Sire, Lord Lhant is needed at the Academy, to debrief his superior officers."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, sire."

Asbel stirred and glanced at Richard, who looked entirely pissed off. "Don't worry, Richard. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. I promise."

Richard rolled his eyes and flopped back, releasing Asbel so that the knight could get to his feet. "Fine, but you owe me." Richard pouted. "Tonight, you're mine."

"I promise."

The debrief went smoothly. Asbel waxed poetic on the inter-cooperation between Strahtan engineers and Windor builders. He spoke of the integration of the two groups, and how sad the Strahtans were at the fact Windor was switching out building crews. There wasn't much else to report: the embassy wasn't complete and an ambassador hadn't been chosen yet. Asbel and the other knights in Strahta were in charge of protecting Windor's citizens in Strahta, and had no duties outside watching over the embassy. And, as Asbel didn't feel comfortable with the other knights, he mostly stuck to himself, interacting with the builders and the Strahtan military but shying away from mingling with the other knights.

By the time they were done interrogating him about the progress, the sun had sunk beneath the horizon again, and Asbel slumped back to the palace, stumbling into Richard's bedroom. "Richard, what is all this?"

There was a picnic set up at the foot of the bed, Richard sitting cross-legged behind the bottle of champagne. There was a bright smile on his face, and he held out a glass to Asbel.

"You owe me, remember?"

Asbel shook his head in disbelief and sat down, accepting the glass. "You didn't have to do all this, Richard."

"I know, Asbel, but this week that I'm forcing you to spend here is the only time I'll see you for a whole year." Richard's hair fell in front of his eyes, and he swept it back. "I… I need you right now, and –"

"I understand."

Dinner was simple, meat which had been grilled and potatoes which had been roasted, and they ate silently, Richard constantly glancing at Asbel before turning away with a blush. Some of the sauce that was slathered on the meat dribbled on Richard's chin and Asbel reached forwards, brushing it away with his thumb.

"What are we doing, Asbel?"

The red-head sighed. "I don't know, Richard. All I know is that I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

"More than Cheria?"

"Richard, you're the most important person in my life. I've always believed in you and always fought for you. You… I love you."

"I love you, too, Asbel. You're the only thing that kept me sane when I was… you know."

There wasn't any need for grandeur, nor big gestures of love. There was only quiet assertions, and a promise to spend a week each year together, until Asbel was relieved of his duties in Strahta and came back to Windor permanently. They stripped down and crawled in bed, a gentle brushing of lips the only difference from the previous night.

* * *

The week passed far too quickly for Asbel's liking, and he stood at the docks, a new outfit stuffed in his pack and Richard's ring gleaming on his finger. The boat to Oul Raye pulled up, waves sweeping beneath the pier. Asbel sighed and walked on board, propping himself against the railing. He smiled at Richard, who was standing in disguise among the crowd of mothers, sisters, and wives bidding goodbye to their sons, brothers, and husbands for the year. The king wore a disguise, his blond hair hidden beneath a large hood. Asbel could see the king's eyes and smile, both of which were focused on him.

"Until next year, Richard," Asbel whispered, raising his hand to the blonde man.

"Be careful, Asbel," Richard said as he watched the boat pull away, heading away from the lush green of Windor. "Please be careful."


End file.
